Déchut
by Destination darkness
Summary: L'ordre décide de faire disparaître Kanda, par le moyen le plus simple : la mort. Fiction centrée sur Kanda, très sombre, contient yaoi et viol. Très étrange PwP/Angst/OOC/Scénario quelque peu bancal


Bonjour bonjour~~~~

Ce qui suit et un cadeau pour chups-mania qui, je l'espère, lui plaira^^

Bon, cette histoire est peut être ma pire fanfiction, mais puisqu'elle pllaît à certaines personnes, je vais la laisser.  
>Elle ne me plaît pas beaucoup car le scénario tient à peine debout, je demande donc aux personnes ayant un esprit quelque peu « coincé » de s'abstenir de la lire, le couple lui aussi peut choquer.<br>Juste une chose, Kanda est mon personnage préferé dans ce manga...

Disclaïmer : rien ne m'appartient et c'est tant mieux pour ce cher Yû~~~  
>Attention : la totale : Yaoi, Viol et violence !<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture, tout spécialement à toi chups-sempai !

_Déchut_

Ce jour-là, une réunion avait eu lieue, regroupant le détesté inspecteur Leverrier, Komui, Tiedoll qui s'était arrêté au QG pendant un temps et tout les exorcistes, à part Kanda. Celui-ci avait été écarté de cette réunion car il était le sujet de la dite réunion, c'était donc avec curiosité que tous avaient rejoints Leverrier dans la salle utilisée habituellement pour regrouper les superviseurs et les généraux. Les exorcistes apprirent donc, Komui et Tiedoll étant au courant que mugen, l'innocence de l'épéiste dévorait son maître un peu plus chaque jours, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci était blessé.

Leverrier éleva donc la voix une énième fois depuis le début : « Yû Kanda sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres, nous prenons trop de risques en le gardant parmi l'ordre. Il nous faut nous débarrassé de cette menace » Komui s'était levé : « Qu'avez vous prévu de faire de lui, ? Nous sommes en pleine guerre, il nous est vital ! ». Leverrier avait répliqué d'un ton froid : « Il nous a déjà bien aidé en éliminant un noah, la décision de l'ordre est sans appel, nous retirons à Yû Kanda son titre d'exorciste, il sera enfermé dans nos cachots en l'attente de sa mort. » La stupeur et l'horreur se lisait sur les visages. Devant cette réaction, l'inspecteur dit encore « Il à d'ores et déjà été enfermé, sa mort viendra rapidement ne vous en faites pas. » L'expression « ne vous en faites pas » dans la bouche de l'homme faisait tout sauf rassurer, celui-ci tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus, laissant les exorcistes et Komui effondrés.

Toutefois, Tiedoll et Komui savaient que cela arriverai, tout comme Kanda, sûrement.

Il n'en pouvait plus, des heures durant, encore, les coups de fouets, de fouets électriques parfois, avaient marqués son corps. Ses bourreaux avaient descendues ses chaînes, le laissant tombé à terre, contre le mur. De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune force.

Le froid, la faim, la soif et la douleur formaient une souffrance qu'il ressentait à peine, son corps et son esprit étaient comme anesthésiés.

Alors qu'il songeait à s'abandonner à une douce inconscience, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'inspecteur Leverrier.

« Encore une fois »pensa t-il.

L'autre homme s'approcha de lui, un sourire digne du pire des akumas sur le visage. Kanda soupira, ça recommençait. Il avait comme l' « habitude » désormais, l'inspecteur releva de sa main gantée son visage fatigué, son sourire s'allongea encore et il descendit sa braguette, il retira son sexe de son caleçon et le présenta à l'autre en prononçant un mot, un ordre : « suce. », le dégoût et une légère peur passa dans les yeux de l'exorciste déchut, il ferma les yeux et prit en bouche le membre de l'autre homme, il s'attarda un peu sur le gland puis commença quelques vas et viens sur le pénis entier. Son bourreau observa sa victime, ses cheveux noir, un peu bleutés étaient détachés et cascadaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, il était torse nu et son pantalon avait été lacéré par le fouet en faisant un court short qui ne demandai qu'à être retiré. Par endroit, son corps était recouvert de sang, séché ou non, on pouvait encore voir des traces de mains sur sa fine taille, preuve de son précédant passage. Il eut une expression satisfaite devant ce sombre tableau du jeune homme.

Il releva Yû par les chaînes qui enserrées ses poignets et le retourna vers le mur, yû fut parcouru d'un profond frisson de dégoût et d'horreur en sentant une des mains de l'autre sur sa hanche gauche et l'autre descendant les reste de son pantalon et son boxer. Il ferma étroitement les yeux quand la main remonta le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis se glissa sur ses fesses qu'il frappa légèrement, il glissa deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'autre, brusquement, lui arrachant une grimace et un gémissement de douleur et d'inconfort. Il fit quelques mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, étirant sa chaire tendre puis les retira et posa sa main sur la seconde hanche du plus jeune. Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée du bretteur tremblant, il le pénétra, écartant ses chaires et faisant se cambrer brusquement kanda qui ouvrit la bouche en un douloureux cri silencieux.

Leverrier se colla à son dos, caressant chaque parcelle de son torse, son ventre, son cou et son visage crispé. Ce geste fut loin de calmer le brun qui dû retenir quelques larmes à l'intérieur de son corps.

L'inspecteur se retira presque entièrement et le re-pénétra plus langoureusement, après quelques mouvements, Kanda ne pouvait qu'a peine retenir ses gémissements, son visage baissé était caché par ses cheveux d'ébènes qui se balançaient au rythme des brutaux vas-et-viens et du souffle saccadé du garçon.

Leverrier fit courir sa main sur son flan avant de saisir ses cheveux et de les tirés afin de voir le visage de sa victime, ce geste, combiné à un a brutal coup de butoir fit se tordre le corps de Kanda en un long et suppliant cri de souffrance.

Son bourreau retourna son corps tremblant et en sueur et le releva, le faisant l'enserré de ses jambes le long desquelles ruisselais deux longs filets de sang. Les coups de butoirs se firent plus violents, Yû avait abandonné l'idée de retenir ses cris et hurlait sa douleur, il sentait les grandes mains de l'homme sur son corps, sur son cou, mordant et suçant la chaire tendre, sur son visage, lapant les larmes tel un fauve, mordant ses lèvres rougies par les morsures mais surtout par le sang qui battait à travers tout son corps.

Leverrier s'était redressé, il appliquait désormais de sa main des mouvements sur la hampe du garçon, au bout d'un moment, celui ci vint sans plaisir, la douleur et le dégoût prenant pas sur ce sentiment qui fit venir a son tour l'inspecteur en un râlement sourd.

Kanda sentit a nouveau la semence de l'autre en son sein, combien de fois l'avait-il traité ainsi ? Il ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand il était dans cette sombre pièce, à trembler de froid mais aussi de peur en sachant quels traitements lui réservaient ses bourreaux.

Son corps ressentit à peine le sexe de l'autre se retirer, son corps glissa le long du mur pour finir allongé sur le sol, l'autre le regardait, il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui. Il ferma les siens et se laissa aller à l'inconscience pour la première fois depuis son enfermement, il s'était jusqu'alors refusé à ce tendre repos, il était fatigué, et las...

Kanda ne s'était jamais réveillé, quand ses amis l'avaient revu une dernière fois, il avait été lavé et habillé d'un kimono noir, symbole de son origine japonaise, on pouvait tout de même voir les marques de ses blessures sur les pans de peaux nues. L'enterrement eu lieu le lendemain de sa mort, enterré à l'écart du cimetière de l'ordre avec comme inscription sur sa pierre tombale : _« Kanda Yû, exorciste déchut. »_

Certains avaient pleurés, d'autres s'étaient contentés de rester debout devant la tombe, silencieux...

FIN


End file.
